kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaycee Rice
Kaycee Caitlin Rice (born on October 21, 2002 in Woodland Hills, California, U.S.), is a young professional dancer, choreographer, actress, model and a philanthropist living in Los Angeles, California. At the age of 10, Kaycee did a "Werk" routine for a national dance competition, choreographed by former star dancer Tricia Miranda, which she won. Pop singer Katy Perry somehow found the YouTube video of her very first hip-hop solo ever four months later and tweeted it to about 38,000,000 of her followers. After then she became an overnight internet sensation.DailyMail EXCLUSIVE: Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer: How the superstar turned one little girl into an internet sensation She was the first dance kid ever went viral by a non-televised competition video and inspired the youth in 2013. She got immediately interviewed by CNN, Kaycee Rice- interview at CNN Los Angeles for Showbiz Tonight- Katy Perry's Tiny Dancer appeared on the Queen Latifah Show and some national newspapers and magazines wrote articles about her, plus an exclusive interview with her entire family by UK's Daily Mail. The singer of the performance song "Werqin Girl", Shengela Laquifa Wadley, visited her in Simi Valley at Studio 13 Dance, which her mom owned, Shangela surprises Kaycee Rice to thank her for enormous boost in record selling. Kaycee danced for TV shows and series, music and concept videos, classes and conventions assistance, teaching, commercials and live stage performances. Since joining ImmaBEAST in 2014 KAYCEE RICE IMMA Channel, she is considered full professional, in the sense of child labor laws allowed it. She got most fame by dancing or starring on many hours of class routines and concept videos in high quality with some of Los Angeles' most influential and established choreographers with millions of hits over the years. With the age of 15, Weirdo has had already a thumb thick productive and professional record, with a level of summarizing highlights that many professional dancers cannot match at the end of their careers, such as; performing on the TV broadcast with most watchers in American history, 120 millions plus 80,000 in the arena, the 2015 Super Bowl XLIX halftime show, side-by-side with Katy Perry and Missy Elliott with the age of 12; she's also been on the Oscars (2014) and featured in the music video for "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor (2.2 billion hits in 2018) with the age of 11. Performing on the stage with Justin Bieber and Janet Jackson with the age of 13; and many more. In 2018, she announced trying to get more focus on an acting career in future, but dancing remains her main passion. She wants to be on a movie or getting a permanent role in a TV series and is working hard for it to get there. Kaycee was a guest dancer on the fifth season of Dance Moms and Nickelodeon's School of Rock TV series and The Fuller House. She got her first acting main role on Disney's short film How to catch a ghost and since December 3, 2019 she is playing Avery in Brat TVs new series Sunnyside Up. Kaycee Rice IMDb data She did commercials, for instance, for Walmart and Nike. She gets first dance kid ever sponsored by Nike, running her own campaign and had been allowed to design her own shoe for them - design Weirdo. She got the nickname "Weirdo" by her mom to describe the not normal behavior of her daughter, which she accepted and made it to her personal philosophy - "Be yourself and be weird." aka have self-esteem and be self-confident and don't care what others think. It seems that Kaycee was a busily student of Bruce Lee's philosophy. She runs a small wearing enterprise first the slogan "Weirdo - Just be you.", managed by her mom, which became much more than a fan merchandiser. Weirdo got online home schooled since 6th grade 50 FACTS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME⁉️�� - Kaycee Rice and got A-s straight in first semester of 10th gradeGONE FOR 3 WEEKS?!?! - Kaycee Rice, showing she has much more to offer than just a high career IQ. Her favorite subject was math. She finds it quite challenging. She also started writing poems in 2018 and has a talent for drawing; especially cartoons. She graduated in 2018. Kaycee is literally famous for being humble and not to take off by success, start bragging or being cocky, even if false modesty seems sometimes ridiculous. Her parents and choreographers conventionalized her to keep ground-standing. If she wants to compare with someone else, she should trying the girl in the mirror or on video. But that was exactly what led to her popularity. Always smiling, in good mood and supportive. She is trying to keep a permanent positive outlook to the world. Her new dance partner Sean Lew said about her "Try bowling with her. She left a trail of glitter and unicorns!" Sean & Kaycee - The Zoo LA TV ''Kindness is her number one must-have feature; for herself and others.Kaycee Rice - Weirdo Wednesday - Q and A Part 2��⁉️ This got public interest, because people were asking how a shy and innocent girl deals with the fact, that she was suddenly dragged into an huge spotlight of public eye by Katy Perry's tweet without asking. But she took it cool and ground-standing when "the microphones were pressed in her face" since she was ten. She had never hard feelings about that. On the contrary, she is very thankful that Katy launched her career, mined so many opportunities for her and to quote "being on a crazy ride" ever since. Kaycee also dances many years as philanthropist, such as for http://www.idance4acure.org, and supporting to fight childhood cancer. Due her engagement and popularity, and those of many other dancers and choreographers, the funds rise very well, financing research and treatments for children with cancer and she personally has had spent some time with kids diagnosed cancer.Kaycee Rice meets Parker MonhollonSean Lew and Kaycee Rice Dancė Nėtwork Interview Other engagements by her went public are http://www.mda.org "The Voice Within" - Christina Aguilera (2013 Show Of Strenth Telethon For Reagan) and the http://lilysarahgrace.org/ Kaycee Rice Block . Kaycee began dancing when she was four in a half years old and began competing when she was five years old. Her mother founded "Studio 13" in Simi Valley, where Kaycee grow up, when she was seven years old, to keep up with her basic training; and had to close it seven years later at August 31, 2016 for multiple reasons.KC instagram Studio 13 Kaycee went daily strait after school (before homeschooling) to the studio for training. Sometimes until late into the evening when her mom was closing the studio. She is trained in various styles of dancing - ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, tumbling, acro and her strongest suits contemporary and hip-hop. Her favorite style was tap when she was younger,Get To Know: Kaycee Rice Kaycee Rice Interview July 2013 but It has changed to contemporary and hip-hop later. But she loves actually all styles of dancing and finds challenging to adapt on different styles. Her former partner Gabe De Guzman described: "She picks up choreography really quickly—and she can do any style of dance you throw at her." And DanceSpirit wrote: "Armed with limitless flexibility and a natural expressive quality, Kaycee carved out her place in the competition world as a versatile technical dancer." Gabe De Guzman and Kaycee Rice Are a Stage Match Made in Hip-Hop Heaven Her back flexibility combined with her without-first-sign spin and turn combinations with smooth transitions ending in accentuated fierce moves with not too much power became to a kind of trademark of her dance. Derek Hough, who was not used to watch Kaycee stated in The Duels round of World of Dance Season 2: "First of all, your back bend over there, the moment ... *showing move* ... the turn around, was sick, absolute stunning!" She made a stretching routine video, to show how she kept that flexibility. Gabe described her with "She's like Elastigirl from The Incredibles. She's that flexible." Her new partner Sean Lew stated: "She has no bones." Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt But actually he should know better after experiencing Weirdo's martial arts unplugged - she has a Blue Belt in Tae Kwon Do - during rehearsals of World of Dance by getting it twice in the testicles and one time straight in his head with her leg, of course accidentally. Sean Lew - "Bloppers" video - Behind the scene of World of Dance Like most top professionals she has an incredible musicality. Everything is on time in a fraction of second with fierce accentuation, body language and face expression. According Tricia Miranda's rule "Stop dancing! Start performing!" she is going into class with the attitude, she is on stage and never is holding back. Weirdo is watching the mirror to the minimum and gets full focus on the camera in front of her. That's why on hundreds of videos she is performing she looks like live-on-stage show casing and these videos got up to 60M+ views at the end of 2018. JASON DERULO feat. FRENCH MONTANA - "TIP TOE", Choreography by @nikakljun Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money - Choreography by Tricia Miranda | @timmilgram @rihanna Soon people are realizing that headlining new videos by "ft. Kaycee Rice" could be always good for a couple millions of additional hits. Jason Derulo - Swalla ft Nicki Minaj - Choreography by Jojo Gomez - ft Kaycee Rice - One million hits equals to at least $2,000 USD income as a YouTube Partner Program member. - Those have given Kaycee world fame by name, way before her NBC World of Dance performances with Sean Lew and makes her a permanent viral phenomenon beginning at the end of 2016 when her mother had to shut down the studio and she massively took filmed classes in LA. And since working together with Sean as duet, they both doubled their individual popularity. DanceSpirit wrote after an interview with her: "I don't feel like I'm a big star," she says. "I'm just a normal person, who loves what she does, and loves sharing it with the world."8 Dance Stars Doing Social Media Right Humble to the last. But actually, especially in the hip-hop community, Kaycee is already a viral star. By quality of performing. By quantity and variety of dances. And by quality and quantity of getting attention. Kaycee and some other kid dancers are literally a big economical influence on many video editors by making compilation and reaction videos from other videos of or by her, and those increase her popularity again. In 2017, she was nominated for the Industry Dance Awards for favorite dancer 17 & under, together with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker, Tate McRae, Bailey Sok and the winner Nia Frazier. At the end of the year, statistically in 2017, she is shown on 6 of the top 50 (12%) most viewed first release dance videos published on YouTube in 2017. Most Viewed Dance Videos Published In 2017 | Top 50 Videos Of 2017 Choreography In 2018, she competed with Sean Lew in season two of NBC's ''World of Dance. Both were nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Charlize Glass, JT Church and the winner Eva Igo. As absolute surprise must be considered her nomination for a Streamys Award - The Oscars of Web - in the category Dance together with 1million Dance Studio, Dytto (Courtney Nicole Kelly), Kyle Hanagami and the winner Matt Steffanina with still sweet 15 years old. She also started teaching her first dance classes with her own choreography. All of her first three classes of about 80 dancers were sold out in advance.Kaycee Rice (2nd channel) Two months later she was co-/assistant choreographer for Red Velvet's new music video "Really Bad Boy". At the end of the year, statistically in 2018, her fans were able to watch every fourth day a new taped dance by her (about 90 in total) and she is shown on 12 of the top 100 (12%) most viewed first release dance videos published on YouTube in 2018. Top 100 Most Viewed Dance Videos Published In 2018 In 2019, she won a Shorty Award in the category "Best in Dance". She was nominated together with Auti Kamal, Brittany Cavaco, Chelsie Hill, Cynthia Irobunda, Dytto, Fik-Shun, Jade Chynoweth, Justin Peck, Omar Z. Robles, Shiggy and The Kinjaz in her category. Michelle Obama, Noah Centineo, Marie Kondo, John Mulaney Win 2019 Shorty Awards On the same day she was performing the NBC World of Dance World Final intermezzo show on season three on air together with Sean Lew and Ian Eastwood while NE-YO was singing on stage. They got the honor to be in line with dance legends like Les Twins, Keone & Mari Madrid, Derek Hough, The Kinjaz, The Lab, Charity Anderson & Andres Peñate and Michael Dameski. While still 16 years old, in October, she had her first oversea class teaching - in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic! She was hanging out in the Caribbean for a convention weekend with her mom, Sean, her dance parents Will and Janelle, having a first class flight and of course, a meet & greet like every time. After a short pitstop at home she tried out Maui in Hawaii for a family and birthday week vacation after that. KC#s IG Maui After two taken classes in LA she changed the ocean again and joined Sean in Iceland at Reykjavík for his after-birthday family vacation. Sean's IG Iseland - Before jet lack had vanished her next booking in France was confirmed and Kaycee leveled up to international dance teacher, while she appeared first time as a series regular as Avery James on Brat TV and took serious first step towards acting career. From the the End of 2018 until her Short Award in May 2019, she said she got some coolers and described the year as a roller coaster ride, but at the end of 2019 it seems she can watch her career form the top of the hill. Dances Solos Duets Groups TV Competition Shows America's Got Talent In 2014, Kaycee competed on season 9 of AGT with her dance partner Gabe De Guzman as Kaycee & Gabe. NBC had invited them to take the audition, after their "Monster" video on The Pulse on Tour went viral.Gabe de Guzman & Kaycee Rice - Monster But they were eliminated during Judgment Week. America's Got Talent S09E09 Semi-Finalists Judge Howie Mandel voted "No", because he felt Gabe was much better than Kaycee.America's Got Talent S09E09 Judgment Week Kids Variety Couples Dance Acts He did not know that she had a broken foot Showstopper 60: Kaycee Rice, because she did not tell. Otherwise she would not being allowed to perform on stage and had to let down Gabe. tWitch & Allison's Kids Dance Challenge In 2015, the duet with Gabe De Guzman was much more successful on The Ellen DeGeneres Show season 13, where they both won the prize to get a chance being on the Ellen show. At the beginning it was announced that just one kid was allowed on Ellen, but they danced together first round as duo, were been accepted, spitted up for next one 'tWitch & Allison's Dance Challenge,' Episode 3 EllenTube tWitch & Allison's Kids Dance Challenge, Eps. 7 EllenTube tWitch & Allison's Kids Dance Challenge, Eps. 6 and at the end met each other as finalists. 'tWitch & Allison's Dance Challenge,' The Finale However, tWitch & Allison were so amazed by their talent, that they had spoken with Ellen let them both on the show, but they didn't tell, until final duel was battled out. After then they had shown the kids a video of Ellen telling them the good news. On the show, they performed as a quartet with tWitch & Allison, after a short interview by Ellen. Gabe and Kaycee at Ellen Show with Twitch&Allison Due their success they made it on the Jan 2016 cover of the DanceSpirit magazine. January 2016 Gabe De Guzman and Kaycee Rice World of Dance In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 she performed with her new partner Sean Lew as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. They got huge laudation during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" ..."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out into tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers (air day + 7 days) on national television later (taped 4 months before), making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear to you, they are the future of choreography and dance."Jenna Dewan Online Interview After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. Professional Stage Credits and Convention Assistance Please note! This section is currently under construction, will never be up-to-date and does not mention events already described in other subsections. This is not a complete list and is not allowed mention every single event, but only those already went public and are of public interests. For more details and information please contact her agencies and companies or directly under info@kayceerice.com her family themselves. There a more subsections upcoming soon: *Dance Companies *Choreography, teaching, students and mentors *Modeling *Becoming are viral phenomenon, benefits and risks Shows, Tours and Gigs Good Quality Videos Online (still) Regarding Other Sources Convention Assistance Good Quality Videos Online (still) Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2013/2014 - 2015/2016 KC's IG Prtogégé 2013.11 VegasKC's IG Prtogégé 2014.11KC's IG Prtogégé 2015.06KC's IG Prtogégé 2015.06 *Pulse Elite Alumnus since 2015/2016 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Miss Petite Starquest *Miss Petite KAR 2010 & 2011 *Miss Petite Encore *Regional Petite Miss KAR 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Revolution 2014 *Thunderstruck International Top Soloist Title Winner 2010, 2011, & 2012 *Starbound Miss Star of Hope 2012 *Rainbow Dancer of the Year 2012 *Miss Jr. Nexstar 2012 *Teen Miss Nexstar 2015 *Teen Miss Dance Icon as well as the grand title champion at Thunderstruck's 2015 International Finals. *International Senior Champion Open 2015 Paris Runner-Up Titles * 1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Rainbow Elite Starz DOY 2012 Awards and nominations Filmography Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances More TV Appearances Online Platforms Music Videos Concept Videos Online Networks Brief Resume of the Early Years Before Studio 13 Kaycee was grown up in a family who loves do sports. Her entire family did Tae Kwan Do and Kaycee was into it since pre-school.KC's Beginner lessons ������ �������� ��oKC during ������ �������� ��oKC's IG ������������������ �������� ������������ �������� ������ �������� ��o But she felt, she was like the ‚Lone Ranger‘of her family. When she had to go into a competition and entered the sparring, she let more the other kids kick her than vise versa, because she didn’t want to fight. So actually she didn’t like it and more by fluke her mom put her in a hip-hop class when she was four and she instantly felt she is meant to do this. Kaycee was five when she stood first time in a competition on stage and felt immediately in love with it and was crying when she left the stage, because she wanted more. She was right from the beginning a natural performer – face expression, lip singing and body language. If you didn’t have the privilege to start your dance career as an infant, you properly know how hard it actually is to do some spine and turn combinations so that looks good. But Kaycee was rattling it off easy like breathing since she was six – she is a left foot dominated clockwise - and showed very early the unnatural figures to bend her back backwards. In consequence she got very young an extreme strong tummy muscular, core strength, excellent balance and her famous flexibility. And people are still asking, if it doesn’t cause any long-term damage when she gets older. She started very early with tap, jazz, tumbling and acro as well.Kaycee Rice - "Cooties" Kaycee Rice - Hound Dog (2009) Kaycee Rice - "ABC's of Love" Studio 13 Kaycee`s mom thought it was a good idea to kill some flies with one slap and founded „Studio 13 Dance“ in Simi Valley where Kaycee grew up - a suburb 25 miles north from LA downtown - keep up with her training, to keep an eye on her daughter, spare some driving time to classes, spare classes costs, earn some money with the studio – and last-not-least – Kaycee’s older siblings Kylie and Devon could be cared about as well, who are three and six years older than Kaycee. Her sister Kylie was a competition dancer as well and part of the Studio 13 project team. So Kaycee got basically her own dance studio, where she could train 24/7, when she was seven years old. She grew up in a relatively protected environment and - that was very important for her development - she didn’t need make big risks and investments to find friends, because the other kids came to her into the studio as an institution, the daughter of the owner. The parents described her as very shy at these days. Her training in Studio 13 was not well documented for outsiders. It seems she got more versatile in ballet and lyrical when she was 8 years old.Kaycee Rice - "All about Me" - Best 8 year old Jazz Dance Ever! Kaycee Rice - "Somewhere" Lyrical Age 8 Gene Tapia was her first teacher and regarding Kaycee Kristyn Abbadini and Joy Mosman choreographed many of her solos in the early days. But her competition results speak for themselves. She was without shadow of a doubt a very talented young lady, but considering the currently about 350 north-American dancing organizations and companies, who are crowning their regional, national and international champions and supporting thousands of very talented young dancers out there, not that much special. But Kaycee properly didn’t care. She was just looking forward to next competition season to rush out with her friends and sweep the board of trophies. Her biggest ambitions beyond that were becoming a teacher at Studio 13 when she will be grown up and maybe one day take over the studio from her mom. But then something happened set her more apart … Tricia appeared Tricia Miranda started her career actually in ballet. As a young girl she tried to cover the dance moves from TV in her hometown Yuma in Arizona. Still in these days she is bringing some of her meanwhile famous dance students into town to the Yuma Hip-Hop Festival and makes the event of national interest. She started as a trained ballet dancer -- calling herself a "chola ballerina" who shaved the sides of her head and rocked hoop earrings and dark lipstick while donning her ballet shoes. The look became to her personal brand. In her late teens she co-directed a ballet company and received a full scholarship to the prestigious Joffrey Ballet in Chicago. But her dream was to be like the dancers she saw on television and her inspiration Tina Landon, who both danced with and choreographed for Janet Jackson. After moving to Los Angeles at the age of 21, Miranda knew it was time to truly pursue her dreams and was properly struggling like most pro dancers at the beginning. Her "big break" happened just three years later at 24 when she was cast as a dancer on Beyoncé's "Ladies First" world tour (see above) and she later became a staple in the touring, video and dance industry. However, she wasn’t always treated that way and she often complained about the unfriendly and impolite working atmosphere. One day after 12 years, she was finally fed up during the filming of Spears' "Circus" video. - "My knees were bleeding from doing groundwork in the gravel, and I was just starting to feel over it -- and I remember never having that feeling before, It's not fair to take a spot from a hungry dancer who deserves to be there just to get a check. I'm not that person, that's not for me." - And she quitted her job as professional dancer on the top of her game – forever – and switched to full time choreographing, teaching and creative directing and got soon an equal reputation.'Live your Life' -- hip-hop choreographer Tricia Miranda on her rise to the top Regarding Kaycee, one day one of her teachers (she didn’t say who) tried to match up Tricia with Kaycee. First, she talked to Kaycee’s mom that she needed to take Tricia’s class; and on the other hand she insisted to Tricia, that she urgently needed to see the little girl she discovered at Studio 13. At the beginning Tricia wasn’t very excited, because it was pretty rare that she let any kids in her classes. But one day annoying was successful and Tricia visited Studio 13 and Kaycee took her class. Kaycee said she completely failed. Of course, she did. That happens if you take an unprepared university test in elementary-school. Tricia hardly ever taught kids. Why she should adjust her teaching methods to one kid she just met?! But she was properly impressed how far the nine years old munchkin got, before she “finally broke out curve and smashed into the mirrors”, compared to the professional dancers in Tricia’s master classes, because she took instantly a grab on her and made her to her very first permanent kid student. But since then Weirdo had her first permanent world-renowned industry dancer and teacher, who really worked personally with some of the biggest artist, such as Beyoncé, Jennifer Lopez, Brittney Speers and Black Eyed Peas, to name a few, a former top dancer in hip-hop and – last-not-least – someone with Tricia’s business opportunities and educational networking to give her the full doses of the highest industry standards. Before Kaycee and Tricia it was absolutely unique that a nine-years-old had such an industry giant in her corner. The Story of “Werk” – The Competition One day Kaycee’s mom asked Tricia if she minded to choreograph a hip-hop solo for Kaycee’s next competition season. But this was considered unwise and cocky these days. Many judges had their objections and pre-conceptions against the sometimes vulgar lyrics with these lewd, unsmooth movements and considered it impropriated for kids. Not a good chance for winning. But Tricia choreographed “Werk”. The rest became history. So she was standing on stage in her green top, white jacket, booty and won the NexStar national competition for top soloists with her very first hip-hop solo with a lot of fierce and intensive movements. Maybe it was the very first hip-hop solo ever won a national competition. So, they put the taped video of Kaycee’s dance just for fun on YouTube and had no clue, what was coming down from the pike later … The Story of Werk – The Blow Off Four months after she did her “Werk” performance, one of her fans commented on one of her photos on Instagram that Katy Perry just tweeted her “Werk” solo. Little Weirdo went confused to her parents and told them about it. They thought at the beginning it cannot be for real, must be a fake account and got really excited about it, while Kaycee (10) had no clue what is going on here. But then the parents explained her proudly, that the princess of pop, who has sold over 150 million records, pointed on her video by link to her entire over 38 millions Tweeter followers and many already forwarded it to their followers such as RuPaul and Wadley. The effect was an instant blow off of the video counter and it got trendy. In these days it might be normal that dozens of dance videos go viral per day, and especially it’s normal for Kaycee that one of her dance performances passed over a million views, but in 2013 it was very rare, and about a non-televised kid dance competition, it was pretty much unique. It got so much attention of public eye that CNN bothered to live interview her. Sadly the entire promotion process is not well documented. When Shengela Laquifa Wadley visited her at Studio 13 in Simi Valley, they talked about the lot of inspiring comments people left under the video, but actually the milk turned sour very fast. Mean and disgusting comments appeared more often and suddenly her mom had to jump in as personal firewall to protect her daughter from the trolls, perverts, haters and overreacting parents. Her entire family started to get wet feet, had to learn the hard way to deal with both – fan-storms and shit-storms – and needed to develop an elephant skin. Well, the promotion effect didn’t last forever. After The Queen Latifath Show the “Werk” got more and more forgotten. But it peaked there when Kaycee found a golden star on her cabin door with her name under it and the credits of her choreographers and family were keeping the train roll forward with new gigs and projects afterwards. To be continued … Print Media Newspaper Articles Dance and Sports Magazine Articles Commercials Online (still) Videos Platform Hosting The benefit of 2.2M+ followers on her Instagram account: Regarding Other Sources TV Spots Gallery 37945393 253087082172362 3911003992901025792 n.jpg 37327382 282490722507244 5235333703806222336 n.jpg 37097485 2283676098341675 3439540987527954432 n.jpg Videos KAYCEE RICE SOLO DANCE Showstopper Presents World of Dance World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) Best Friend Dance BestFriendDance with Tahani Anderson BestFriendDance with Kaycee Rice Famous Birthdays Kaycee Rice Q&A Kaycee Rice - Guess Their Age Quotes About Kaycee * "Kaycee is an alien!" (JoJo Gomez- behind-the-scenes documentary "Growing pains") * "Keep on shining, my little rock star!" (Nika Kljun - when Kaycee was first time assisting Nika in her class) * " ... the one and only 'Kaycee Rice'." (Brain Friedman, actually @kayceericeofficial, his birthday congratulations when she turned 16) * "I saw Kaycee and thought, 'Oh, you're mine.' " (Tricia Miranda, when she first time entered Studio 13 in 2012) - And soon her Munchie Tricia's IG 'Munchie' initialized Tricia's mother instinct by putting out Kaycee's superpower 'cute, charming smile', turned the iron pro who had never taught kids into a pro dancers mommy, who tells the kids all the secrets to be successful in the dance industry, and suddenly the studios are exploding by tribbles . * "She is fearless as well." (JoJo Gomez- behind-the-scenes documentary "Growing pains") -Yeah, messed up á Capella solo, Katy Perry's tweet, performing on The Oscars with Pharell Williams, SuperBowl Halftime Show with Katy and Missy, get introduced by Justin Bieber in full arena to about 42,000 people and blindfolded dancing on NBC prime time. - That has to be the hell of a gig Kaycee might be shocked. * "She's too nice! Whenever we ask her opinion in rehearsal, she just shrugs her shoulders and giggles." (Gabe De Guzman) * "She is the worst decision maker, too." (Sean Lew) * "Not a great choreographer." (Sean Lew on air at To the Pointe) - and Kaycee instantly agreed and got some stress later. - Our master student is claiming on air not to be a great choreographer? An embarrassment for the entire dance industry! - ''And it to took reverence four months later, when Sean served under Kaycee co-choreographing Red Velvet's music video "Really Bad Boy" as member of her "skeleton crew". By Kaycee * ''"When I dance I want always people feel inspired. Dance makes me feel alive and initialized by people you love and people who love you. The energy is nothing but contagious and it feels like family." ''Kaycee Rice Solo | Funk'tion X 2018 * ''"I'm Kaycee Rice and I encourage you to be bold, be brave and be inspired." ''Kaycee Rice's Guide To “Being Yourself” | Radio Disney * ''"Dance is my life. I do it 24/7. And even I didn't want to dance for even one second, I would still be dancing." Kaycee Rice - Weirdo Wednesday - Have You Ever �� * "Life without dance would be really boring. I properly would be one these people sitting on the couch, eating chips, playing video games. I'm homeschooled too. So I wouldn't get any physical activity. It would be boring for me, because dance is my life. - Yes!" * "Make sure that you are thankful for everything you have, because in a second it could be gone" aka cape diem. Kaycee's Thanksgiving video * "... people leave hate comments and stuff. I just don't let it effect me or bother me, because, you know, I live a life to the fullest and loving what I'm doing and I love the people around me and I'm thankful for that. So I don't listen to the hate comments. I just go on with my life and do what I love." * "... just ignore it, ... Because there's always going to be haters no matter who you are or what you do." aka "Don't feed the trolls!" * "One of my biggest fears is never being enough. Sometimes I doubt myself because I’m such a perfectionist so whenever I feel like I can do better, I get in my head. It’s also a tiny bit terrifying putting yourself out on social media because you don’t know how people may react. Sometimes I see comments saying that I’m “not good enough”, and other phrases like that. And this is what I see a lot online not only towards me, but to so many talented, hard working, kind human beings that inspire me. I try not to let what others may say about me affect me but words can cut deep and put negative thoughts into our minds that may be out of our control. Dance is the one thing that will always make me realize why I do what I do. I dance to inspire and feel inspired. I dance to portray a raw, true message that others can connect to. Dance helps me break out of my shell and let others see the vulnerable, human side to me. I use my fear of “never being enough” and use it as fuel to my fire. I know I’m not the “best” because there is no such thing. I am always a student and I’m constantly learning. Some days aren’t my days, but as long as I love what I’m doing and I’m making others happy, that’s all that matters ... we were told to write one superpower. I chose to write “being unapologetically ME” because I feel like being myself not only helps me, but inspires others to embrace who they are. My message is that you shouldn’t worry about what others may think of you because we are all the same in a way. We all go through the same problems at least one time in our lives whether we realize it or not. Always just be yourself and never change just to get someone’s approval. We are all imperfectly perfect in every way and that’s so beautiful. Spread love, positivity, kindness, and just be you! also, in my lil improv, I did a throwback to 'wild things' because that moment was so special and always makes me feel free'' '''(KC's IG Comment to JoJo Gomez's class 'Broken And Beautiful' Kelly Clarkson) * ''"If you never built a pillow fort before, you have not completed your childhood." * "Never give up, follow your dreams and take the critics from your teachers to become a better dancer!" (Interviews in 2013 by DancingWithYT and These Kids have Talent ''at the age of ten.)'' Fun Facts *Kaycee's favorite color is blue, her favorite number is 13, her favorite sweets are dark chocolate, her favorite morning drink is green or ginger tea and her favorite food is steak or shrimps with fried rice. *She is a regular visitor at Disneyland LA and once in Disneyland Paris as prize of all-inclusive trip for being grand title champion and Miss Teen Dance Icon Thunderstruck International Finals 2015 for attending World Final and twice in Disneyworld Orlando. As alternative she is vistiting fequently Universal Studios, too. She is going annually with her family in the dessert for new years. *Regarding IMDb Weirdo used to be a stunt girl for Mackenzie Foy in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2, ''but that seems to be an one-time event until now. *She liked editing funny musical.ly videos when she was younger. Kaycee Rice Best Musical.ly Compilation #2 - All Musically Collections *Kaycee is good in playing cards; she has always a set in pocket. Regarding Sean Lew she is in general good at sport games; Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice FULL Facebook Live (9.5.18) frustrating her friends and choreographers. But sometimes they strike back. BEST DAY EVER with Kaycee & Bailey *Matt Steffanina challenged Kaycee three times to check out her limits and didn't find any. First time he made Kaycee together with Bailey Sok dance to his worst choreography he could think of, chosen by a random selection of subject and song. But they killed it by Ariana Grande's "Thank u, next!" for "Grocery shopping". "THANK U, NEXT" ft Kaycee Rice & Bailey Sok | Bad Dance Challenge" Second trial was challeging Kaycee together with Sean Lew, after they performed blindfolded on ''NBC's World of Dance, if they can do it again when they have to learn the choreography blindfolded as well. But they killed it again. Just Sean got a little bit more beaten by Kaycee during rehearsals than usual. BLINDFOLD DANCE CHALLENGE ft Sean & Kaycee Last attempt, he tasked her to learn an entire masterclass routine and perform it flawless within 10 minutes, which normally took 1-1.5 hours to learn. And she killed it in her first attempt - after 6 min 27 sec! “OLD TOWN ROAD” 10 Minute Dance Challenge w/ Kaycee Rice *She likes to go swimming and waterboarding at "the lake", snorkeling in the ocean and she used to ride motorcycles and quads, had already a helicopter ride and recently has been riding a pony and a snowmobile.. - A real action girl. *She described herself as a tomboy person. She was wearing in a sort of self-irony occasionally sweaters with a label "TOMBOY " or "Boy" on videos and is rarely wearing dresses, skirts, heels or make-up. Dancing in heels was more a kind of job that's evil for her. This was an occasional concept in past before she preferred wearing her own or Nike merchandise. Most famous her "BAD 1" team jersey. In 2019, lipstick gets to a kind of standard and she took her second heels class. *Kaycee celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. *She danced on America's Got Talent with a broken foot and on a national dance competition with a broken arm. Last her dance group won. *After a resurrection, the first person she would like to talk to would be Debbie Reynolds. *She becomes a huge fan of the rock band Queen and would like to work with them. Good choice, but working with Beyoncé is properly more likely. *She started practicing Tae Kwon Do before dancing, being certified Blue Belt. *She is suffering on common west-coast "like" disease during unprepared speaking. The 10-years-old Kaycee was much more eloquent than the 15-years-old one. *She is the worst at remembering names of people she knows. But the good thing by "Alzheimer" is she learns every day new people. *Her currently most embarrassing moment: When she was performing on a dance competition a á Capella solo (tapping without music). She thought in the middle it might be cool to repeat last steps and forgot the rest of the dance by that. After few repetitions of the last steps she finally stopped, shrugged the shoulders, said "I forgot" and went off stage, while the entire theater room was laughing. And she "really" appreciates, that her family taped the whole thing, so it can be watched over and over again. *She is struggling to get into gears after waking up. She explicitly warned not to mess with her when she is still booting and kindness feature isn't online yet. *After a long working day she likes to take a shower, got to bed and fall asleep during watching Netflix. She described herself as pretty lazy. In 2019, she said that is stretching before she goes to bed or after getting up and sitting arround, doing nothing, drives her crazy. What annoys her most are slow walkers in front of her, when she wants to pass. Well, Weirdo isn't obviously hypo-active, but that she is some sort of workoholic proves the 50+ feet long Wikia page here. *''"For safety purposes, only dancers with a ticket will be allowed to enter the building. Parents must drop off and pick up students at the main entrance, and may not bring them into the building. No observers will be allowed on the premises under any circumstances."'' (one of Kaycee's promoters for her masterclasses) - Either visitors risk to get tackled by Weirdo's bodyguards or her choreography went really wild.- But the dancers are always trustworthy and safe. BCS intensive event *She got her permanent driving licence at her 17th birthsday; after she finally reached by 5 feet 4 inches down to the pedals. We hope she is driving clean; will keep in formation and hit the accents. Otherwise the world is looking forward to her pirouettes. But timing was never her problem. KC's IG Diving licence *In Feb 2020, Youtube listed about 428,000 videos she occurs. There are 41 fan Instagram accounts and 8 Youtube fan and compilation channels she tolerates. There also have been spotted already 108 international Kaycee Rice fan groups and pages. References External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Candy Apples Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:Multi-Talented